The Pale Demon
by Ginger Goes RAWRZ
Summary: A XS thing. Two ocs of mine are in it. A demon appears out of nowhere, what now? CHAPTER 7 IS NOW AVALIBLE!
1. How he came to be

WARNING: THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN PARODIES OF MOVIE/TV SHOWS. VALERY AND CHU-CHI BELONG TO BLACKSTAR102, NINA BELONGS TO xXSifu NinaXx, SILVIA, KARINA AND DEAN BELONG TO ME AND THE REST OF THE CHARATERS BELONG TO CHRISTY HUE. (HU, WU, HUE, HOWEVER YOU SPELL IT!)

The young Xiaolin monks were standing in a wide grassless field across from the Heylin warriors. Kimiko immediatly lashed out with the Star of Hanavi, taking out a few of Jack's robots. Raimundo used the Sword of the Storm, wiping out a second wave of the Jackbots. Jack dodged the debri, as Valery called in the Chameleon-bot, who instantly took action. Chase Young and Wuya were out of seeing range to everyone. "Chase," Wuya whined. "when do we take action?"  
"When the time is right." was the simple, but frustrating answer she got.  
Clay was surrounded by Jackbots. " BIG BANG METEORANG!!!!" They fell into pieces. Omi was effortlessly beating off Jackbots with the Orb of Tsunami. Meanwhile, Kimiko was into it with Valery, partaly because she loved Jack too, partaly because she hated her guts. Chu-Chi silently watched. Kimiko lashed out at Valery, unsucessfully. "Jack is MINE!" She belowed.  
"You had your chance for 3 years!" Valery yelled back.  
" STAR OF HANAVI!!!" A wave of fire trailed toward Valery, just as Clay, Raimundo, Nina, and Omi were using their elements. "NOW!" yelled Chase, turning into his dragon form. He and Wuya sent a extremely powerful blast toward the monks. All movement stopped for a split second, then everyone ran out of blast range....except Raimundo. He mind went blank, and before he could move, he was hit. " RAIMUNDO!!!" Nina cried.  
" What?" he yelled back.  
"You're not hurt?"  
"Amazingly, no." But what he did notice, was a huge crack in the ground, flames pouring out of it. He jumped up and ran to his fellow monks' side.  
A dark figure arose from the flames, grinning. Nina stared at it. "I-it looks like Rai, but....he's right here!" she thought aloud. The crack closed up, leaving the floating boy uncloaked, and naked. " EWWWW!!! I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT!!!!" cried Raimundo, along with the other boys. The figure was pale, with cave black hair, and eyes as red as fresh blood, yet he looked so much like Rai.  
"This is not what I expected..." thought Chase, as he ran away to his lair, with Wuya.


	2. Shengongwu and kidnapping

The monks took off on Dojo. I wouldn't wanna stick around either if a random person popped out of the ground naked. But Jack, Valery, Chu-Chi, and the remaining Jackbots stayed. The boy turned toward the two. "GAHH!" That was Jack. The boy still had no clothes on. Valery disappeared with the Golden Tiger Claws, then came back a few minutes later with a white t-shirt, black jeans, shoes and socks. She tossed them at the boy, who caught them and stared at them, then went back to staring at Jack and Valery. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PUT THEM ON!!!" Jack shouted, gesturing to his clothes. The boy glanced down, looked back at them and started getting dressed. "Master?" Chu-Chi asked.  
"Yes?" Valery answered back, looking at her.  
"Maybe that boy could be on our side."  
"I don't know..."  
"He's a demon."  
"What? How do you know?"  
"Well, he has red eyes, pale skin, and he just popped out of the ground, surrounded by fire and he's naked."  
".......good point."  
"Plus, he's standing right behind you."  
Valery glanced up at the space the boy was last seen, but he wasn't there. A sudden tap on her shoulder made her jump into Jack's arms. The boy stood there, looking at the two. "I'm sorry," he said in a velvet voice. "I didn't mean to scare you."  
Jack put Valery down and talked to her. "Maybe we should have him on our side. If he really IS a demon, we'd be unstoppable!"  
Valery agreed. The "watch" suddenly made loud beeping sounds. "We got a new wu on the loose!" exclaimed Jack. Him and Valery both engaged their helipacks and flew up into the air. Chu-Chi hopped onto Valery's head. "Master, what about him?" she asked, looking at the boy. Before she could answer, the Jackbots picked him up. "You know, we should name him." Valery stated.  
"He's not a pet!" Jack scowled.  
"I know that, I'm just saying. Lets call him....Dean."  
Jack stared at Valery for a few seconds, then said, "Fine, his name is Dean. Now lets go get the wu before the Xiaolin Losers do." And with that, he flew off. Valery, the Jackbots and Dean trailed close behind.

Jack and his followers soon reached L.A., the location of the wu. He repeatedly moved his wrist around untill the beeping became a steady humm and the arrow pointed staight ahead. He looked, and saw the Spider of Youth, said to turn anyone a desired age, clinging to the back of a young black girl. Dean looked at her. Jack noticed this, and decided to use this to his advantage. "Dean!" shouted Jack. "Get the wu!"  
Dean didn't hesitate. He immediately lunged at the girl, bringing her to the ground. "HEY!" she cried. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	3. Uh, I dont haz a name 4 this

Jack, Valery, Dean, the Jackbots, and their newfound hostage, were at Jack's secret lair. The girl was in a cage, pulling at the bars. "LET ME GO! I'M AN ORFAN! I'M NOT WORTH MONERY!"  
"We don't want you for money." said Dean, as he pulled the Shen Gong Wu off of the girl's back. She took one look at the Spider, and freaked out. "THAT was on my BACK???????"  
"Yeah." replied Valery.  
Meanwhile..............................  
The four monks, who had seen Jack and the other take the girl(they were almost there, dont freak.), and were wondering what to do. "We should go help that poor girl!" Omi cried, pacing.  
"But you saw how fast that demon guy was!" exclaimed Kimiko. "He could kick our butts without us even relizing untill its over!"  
"But that girl is in trouble!" whined Nina.  
"Hmmmm, I have an Idea..." said Rai.

Dean stared at the girl as Jack and Valery tampered with the Jade Spider.  
"Wha...what are you staring at?" the girl asked.  
"You."  
"Why?"  
"You're cute." The girl blushed slightly. "Uh....so, whats your name?"  
"Dean."  
"I'm Silvia."  
"Ohh, pretty..." She blushed a second time. A sudden scream came from Valery, followed by nervous laughter from Jack. The two looked at her. Jack was blushing and holding the Jade Spider. Valery looked about 5 years old. " JACK!" she squeaked.  
"Yes, Valery?"  
"Turn me back!"  
"But you look soooo cute!"  
"Dawwww.....thats so swe-WAIT A MINUTE! Change me back right now!"  
Jack nevously changed her back into herself. She sighed. "Okaaay..." said Silvia.  
Dean turned back to her. "Maybe you could stay here...."  
"I can't."  
"Why?"  
"Because, you're an orfan."  
"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT???"  
"You said it earlier."  
"....oh yeah...." A jackbot, still dazed by the battle, bumped into a wall, startling Silvia, causing her to jump, also sending a neon blue blast coming out of her hand. She gasped a the huge gaping hole in the cage.  
"Maybe she could stay.." commented Jack.  
"Yeah..." added Valery.

**The Pale Demon 3** by ~Gingerthefox

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


	4. A short chapter

Silvia crawled out of the hole. "I'M FREE!!!" she exclaimed. Dean stared.  
"What should we do, Dean?" Valery asked.  
"My name is NOT DEAN!!!" Dean growled harshly, his eyes turning a deeper red. Valery immediatly responded, by jumping up and hiding behind Jack.  
"Don't yell at her!" scowled Jack. Dean(or whatever) stood up and glared at the two. "My name is Ray." he said calmly.  
"Uh, yeah.....can I go home now?" asked Silvia, who was hiding in a corner. Ray turned toward Silvia. His eyes stared to fade to white, then turned hazel. His hair lit up, from black to brown. He looked like Raimundo, only.....more evil. "JACK-BOTS! ATTACK!!!!" shouted Jack. They Jack-Bots hurlded themselves toward Ray. His hands caught fire as Ray flew through the Jack-bots and landed on his feet. "HA!" laughed Jack. "You didn't do anything!" Just as he said that, every single Jack-Bot in the basement fell to pieces. Jack was at loss for words.


	5. ONE YEAR LATER Rai & Nina, Ray & Silvia

Silvia walked quietly through the temple. It was midnight. Everyone but her, was either asleep, or in their room doing something. She was thinking about everything going on. It had been a year since she went to the Xiaolin Side, feeling weird, being on the Heylin side and all. She and the other monks had gotten along well. Nina was her best friend, Clay was an advice giver, Omi was like a little brother, Raimundo was another best friend, and Kimiko was an sworn enemy. Partaly, because she thought Silvia was in love with Raimundo, partaly because Silvia was childish. She didn't LOVE Rai, Nina did. But then again, Kimiko wasn't too fond of HER either. Silvia had left the Heylin side, because it was weird being with Ray. He was so much like Raimundo, but yet, so different. She liked Valery, though. She and Valery had been good friends, but her BOYFRIEND. Silvia and Jack literaly HATED each other. She couldn't stand his robots and he couldn't stand her clothes and perfume. It was unbearable for them to be near each other, so, that was another reason. Anyway, she continued to walk, nearly stepping on Dojo about 3 times. She walked off the temple grounds, and onto a field of grass. She sat down, leaned against a tree, and closed her eyes. A sudden wave of air touched her face. She opened her eyes. "Raimundo!" she yelled. Raimundo stared at her.  
"Yes?"  
"Why are you in my face?" asked Silvia.  
"Because it's fun to annoy you." he replied. Okay, so maybe he's more of a older brother to her. Annoying. "So wheres Nina?" asked Silvia.  
"Riiight here!" Nina popped up from behind the tree.  
"What the heck!? Are you guys stalking me?" shouted Silvia.  
"No," said Rai. "Kimiko's really mad about something."  
"Yup, so we're hiding out here." said Nina. A faint yell could be heard from the temple. It was Kimiko. "I'm out!" said Rai, running off.  
"Me too!" cried Nina, running after him. Silvia just sat there, with a blank look on her face. She knew EXACTLY what happened. They played yet another prack on Kimiko. So she closed her eyes again.  
Meanwhile......  
Ray was leaning against the wall. Valery, Jack and Chu-Chi were sleep. He had been lonley, since Silvia left. He hadn't seen her recently, since there were no recent Shen-Gong-Wu. His eyes suddenly popped open. He had very acute ears, so he heard the scream from Kimiko. He smiled, and crawled out of the basement window. He ran as fast as he could, to the temple. He stopped near the tree Silvia was leaning against. He sat next to her. She was sleep. He poked her. Still sleep. Poke.  
Zzz.  
Poke, poke.  
Zzzzzzzzzz.....  
Pinch.  
Zzzzzz.....  
Punch.  
Zzzz----"Hey, what the he-...!" He eyes popped open. "Ray?!"  
"What?"  
"Why the heck did you punch me!?"  
"Because you were unconcious."  
"No I wasn't!"  
"By the way you were snoring, thats what i thought."  
"I do NOT snore!"  
"Thats what she said."  
"Shut up."  
"Thats what she said."  
"God, I hate it when you do that."  
"Thats what she-"  
"I swear, if you say 'Thats what she said' one more time, I'm going to pop you."  
"Didn't someone on T.V. say that once?"  
"Whatever."  
"Thats what sh-"  
Silvia raised her fist menicingly.  
"Ok, ok. Calm down." said Ray, holding his hands up in defence. She lowered her fist. "Why are you here, anyway?" she asked.  
"I haven't seen you in a year."  
"And?"  
"I missed you."  
She blushed. "You....missed me?"  
"Yup."  
"Why?"  
He leaned in and kissed her. Her cheeks went from tickled pink, to crimson red.  
"Someones nervous." he grinned.  
"Oh, shut it."  
Meanwhile....again.....  
Rai and Nina were back at the temple, hiding on top of the roof, wrapped in each others arms. "I love you, Raimundo." cooed Nina.  
"I love you more."  
"No, I love YOU more."  
"No, I do."  
"No, I do."  
"No, I do."  
"No, I do."  
"No, I-"  
"Will you two get a danged room?" yelled Clay, from below.  
"Shut up, Clay!" shouted Rai, throwing a shingle at him.  
"Ow!" He walked off, mummbling angryly. Nina looked into the distance. She saw two people. Silvia, and someone that looked simular to Raimundo. "Rai, look."  
Raimundo looked, and saw what she was talking about. "Lets go check it out," he said, grabbing her and jumping down. They ran until they could clearly see the two. They stopped as Ray and Silvia looked up at them, Silvia surprised, Ray, just blank. "Who the hell are you?" exclaimed Raimundo, staring at Ray.

**The Pale Demon p. 5** by ~Gingerthefox


	6. Rai's Loss, Nina's Tragity

Raimundo stood there, waiting for an answer. Ray slowly stood up. "I'm....You." he said, without and emotion.  
"No," denied Rai. "I'M me."  
"So am I."  
"That's IMPOSSIBLE."  
"Anything is possible."  
Rai continued to stared at Ray, frozen in utter disbelief. Nina stepped in.  
"Theres no way you could be him."  
"Oh, but there is."  
"How?"  
"I was made from the blast that hit Raimundo."  
"But....that boy had BLACK hair."  
"That BOY changed."  
"But, you look almost exactly like him...."  
"We may look alike, but we are NOTHING alike."  
"Like how?"  
"Well, for one, I find you incredibly unattractive."  
Nina's lip trembled. She knew it wasn't Rai, but his voice was so simular to his, I was like he was saying it.  
"And two," he continued. "I came from hell."  
Rai was still frozen. Nina was striken with both fear and hatred.  
"Three, I control ALL elements. And 4, I'm unstoppable."  
All was quiet. Not even the crickets chirped. "Any other questions?" asked Ray.  
No one said a thing. "Good, now be gone, mortals." Both Nina and Raimundo were frozen now. Ray's eyes lit up the night.  
"I said, GO."  
"Or what?" asked Raimundo, snapping out of his trance.  
"Or the results will be fatal." Rai looked to Silvia, who looked to the ground.  
He looked back to Ray, who was glaring back at him.  
"Why don't YOU go?" he growled.  
"I choose to leave, when I desire so."  
Rai twitched. He couldn't stand him. His anger was starting to take over.  
"I said leave! NOW!" he yelled, waking up the other monks. Ray's hazel eyes, we engulfed with blood red.  
"MAKE me." Raimundo took a wild swing at him and missed. Ray had moved in less than a second, and appeared behind Nina. He grabbed her waist and uttered a low growl. Nina stuggled, elbowing him in the chest and kicking him. He wasn't fazed.  
"Let her go!" Rai hissed. Ray grinned, showing off a gleaming pair of fangs. Raimundo lunged at him, just as Ray moved and grabbed Nina's throat.  
"One more move, and she dies."  
Raimundo stared, tears welling up in his eyes. "Let her go....." he whispered, trying not to cry.  
"Why? She means nothing to me." Ray breathed, his voice deepening.  
"Please....." his tears fell, and rolled down his cheeks.  
Ray face turned blank again. "Meh....ok." he replied, releasing her. Nina ran into Raimundo's arms, crying. He wrapped his arms around her, relived. Ray slowly smiled, showing his fangs again. "Just kidding." was the two words he said, as he jumped. All you could see was a blur as he lunged towards the couple, and grabbed Nina. He jumped back agin, his hands wrapped around her throat, cutting off her air circulation. Raimundo looked up, to see his only love, being strangled. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Rai ran towards her, as Ray let her go. She dropped to her knees, then on to the ground. Rai picked her up, his sobs now uncontrolable. Ray looked down at them, his eyebrows furrowed. Silvia had seen it all, and her emotions overwelmed her. She and Nina had been best friends. And her lover...her...compainon had just killed her. She jumped up and tears started falling. "Ray....How COULD you!?" Ray looked up at her, his expression unchanged.  
"It was for the best."  
"No! It wasn't! You....you just killed an inocent person out of cold blood!"  
"I'm a demon. That's what I do." She stared into his eyes. The sparkle of love and happiness, was replaced, with the evil gleam of hatred and sorrow. She suddenly realized what he really was. A monster. They say monsters are what small children think are hidden under their beds, or closets. But in reality, they can be what you least expect them to be. She closed her eyes, thinking about what just happened. It seemed like a dream. She opened her eyes, thinking she'd wake up, from a nightmare. She was wrong. She saw Raimundo, still sobbing...Nina, still lifeless on the ground......the Xiaolin Monks, heading towards them.......and Ray....his hands open to her. She snapped back to reality as she realized she was still crying. She grimmiced at Ray, and said five words he never wanted to hear from her.  
"Ray.......I don't love you anymore...." Ray slightly twitched.  
"What....?"  
"I don't love you....I....I HATE you...." The monks had gotten to them by now, and heard what she said. The air suddenly went cold, as Rai looked up at them, just as the monks did. "You don't mean that." said Ray, his voice breaking.  
"Yes, I do."  
"No, YOU DON'T!" his voice echoed through China. "Don't EVER say that to me."  
"I did, and I'll say it again. I HATE YOU, YOU MONSTER!"  
A single red tear fell from his eye, as his hands started oozing with black blood. His fist pulled back and hit her as hard as he could. Everything went crimson red, the pitch black.


	7. Dark Angel's blood

Silvia opened her eyes. Everything was blurry. She blinked a few times, then everything came into focus. She sat up from the floor and looked around. She saw Jack, working on his Jack-bots, Chu-chi, sleeping on the table, and Valery, looking down at her. "Well, well, well. Someone's finally up." she giggled, offering her hand. Silvia hesitated, then grabbed her hand. As Valery pulled her up, everything that happened previously, came speeding back into her mind. "Where's Nina?" she asked Valery, worried. "Am I dead?"  
"No exactly," replied Valery. "You WERE dead, but I brought you back, along with Nina." It was then, she saw Nina, leaning against the wall, next to Raimundo. "Why is Raim-"  
"He was killed shortly after Nina, by going after him." interupted Valery.  
"Where's Ray?"  
"He ran off, after he killed you."  
"He killed me? How is that possible, when I'm alive now?"  
"I told you, I brought you and Nina back."  
"How?" she paused. "Are you a demon too?"  
"Oh no, definatly not! I'm more of a dark angel."  
"Dark angel?"  
"Well, partaly."  
"What?"  
"Jack's mother was an Angel, but he went to the Heylin side, making him a dark angel. Then I came along, we fell in love, he mixed his blood with mine, so I'm half of a dark angel, since I still have human blood." Well, this was surprising. It actually explained why Jack had red eyes. But, it was reliving to Silvia, knowing she could still live. She nodded, and turned to Nina, who was looking back at her, and Raimundo, who's hand was perminantly attached to Nina's waist. She walked towards them. "I'm sorry, guys." she whispered, looking down.  
"Thanks to your boyfriend, Nina was killed. Lucky for him, she's alive now..." said Rai, glaring at Silvia. "Why'd you just sit there, doing nothing?"  
"I was scared..." she replied, her voice breaking.  
"You're not scared off breaking up with a demented Demon, but you're scared of helping us?" Nina interuppted.  
"It wasn't my fault. He's never been this hostile..."  
"Well, newsflash! He's a DEMON. What would you expect? For him to give up being hell's offspring and be your lover?"  
"Well, I-"  
"This is NOT a love story! This is REALITY. Either get with it, or spend the rest of your life miserable and feeling sorry for yourself!"  
Silvia's lower lip trembled. She was hurt by Nina's harsh words, but she spoke the truth. She looked at Nina, then at Raimundo. "I never meant for this to happen...."  
Nina sighed. "It's ok, Silvia. at least we can still live our lives."  
"Actually," said Valery, moving towards them. "You can live your lives, but since Jack gave a small amont of blood to each of you, you're all just like me now."  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!" No one seemed to care that they were "Dark Angels" now, but more about the fact that they had Jack's blood inside of them. Jack turned to them. "Guys, if it wasn't for me, you'd all be dead."  
The three of them stopped and looked at him. "So, we have wings and powers now?" asked Nina, smiling.  
"It depends." said Jack, a pair of black angel wings extending from his back. Silvia stared in awe.  
"On what?" asked Nina.  
"On what you're most like."

"Okay....Valery and me are most like a type of bird, so we have wings." he explained, while Valery extended her white wings.  
"So, when do we find out what kind of animal we're like?" Silvia asked."  
"It'll come to you later on. You have forever."  
"Forever?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"No one knows. If you're cut, you heal. No matter how bad. The only way to kill a Demon or Angel is to decapitate it. And that's hard, considering their necks can be as hard as concreate."  
"How long have you been alive?" Nina asked Jack.  
"I'd say I've been roaming the earth for about, 218 years." he said, with no emotion.

**The Pale Demon P. 7** by ~Gingerthefox


End file.
